This invention relates to a personal accessory which can be used for self-defense.
This invention relates particularly to a personal accessory which comprises a multi-component electric stunning umbrella which can be used to provide a stunning but non-lethal electrical shock for self-defense.
This invention is designed to provide a measure of protection against a society that is becoming increasingly more violent and intolerant, particularly in the major cities and growing suburban areas. Personal bodily attacks are common and everyday occurrences; and, unfortunately, most individuals and especially women are at the mercy of the attacker with little means whatsoever to defend or protect themselves.
Therefore it is the object of the invention to be described herein to provide a means of defense whereby the carrier of the personal accessory of this invention would be able to ward off an attack with a great degree of success without any significant strength, dexterity or training required.
It is a related object to give the user the knowledge and confidence that the personal accessory could go beyond the defense mode to one with a superior offensive capabilities and yet be non-lethal.
The personal accessory of this invention to be described is disguised as a benign, innocuous, common, every day, personal accessory that would not draw attention to itself or the user and that would be carried outside the person and that would be readily accessible in the event of an attack. Although its primary intent is to serve as a self-defense weapon, the invention is designed to function as the accessory it resembles and, as such, is a multi-purpose, multi-use product.
The self-defense weapon is a high-voltage (e.g., 100,000 volts) electronic stun gun disguised in the form of a compact umbrella with electrical probes protruding from the canopy end that carry a stunning but non-lethal electronic shock while also providing a very frightening and vivid (audible and visual) high voltage display. The electrical probes protruding from the canopy end produce a stunning electrical shock to an assailant when those probe means are physically engaged with the assailant and when the trigger is actuated to transmit a high voltage to the electrical probes which are physically engaged with the assailant. The very frightening (audible and visual) high voltage display can be produced by actuating the trigger without having the protruding electrical probes physically engaged with the assailant. This high voltage display is produced by two probes which are in addition to the protruding probes and which produce an arc between the two additional probes when the trigger is depressed without the stunning weapon being physically engaged with the assailant. The stunning weapon has an opening at its distal end through which the arc between the two additional probes is visible by an assailant.
The handle that houses the electronic components and trigger system contains a detachable wrist lanyard, which when disconnected from its handle receptacle by way of a simple press-fit jack configured arrangement, renders the electronic shocking aspect of the device inoperable. This acts as a safety feature in the event the umbrella is pulled away or, in some way, removed from the owner's control. It also is a safety feature when it is to be used as an umbrella or stored.
As additional protection, a positive on-off safety switch is located directly below the trigger to further insure the device will not operate inadvertently.
A hard plastic removable sleeve with an overlayment of cloth (designed to resemble and masquerade as a conventional umbrella cover) serves as a protective cover for the umbrella canopy. The sleeve is electrified by means of conductive strips running along its length and connected to the stunning probes at the distal end by way of a positive system of spring pressure contacts. This, in effect, allows the entire exterior of the umbrella (excluding the handle section) to be electrified. Thus, the exterior cover sleeve can be activated by the same trigger system that operates the canopy end shocking probes. By electrifying the cover sleeve, an attacker is prevented from grasping the umbrella to wrest it away.
This hard plastic sleeve is firmly secured to the handle of the umbrella with simple detent spring ball clips or by a Velcro.TM. retaining strap arrangement. This allows the umbrella to be further used as a baton or striking implement, should the need for this type of defense arise.
To provide additional versatility, this hard plastic sleeve can be easily removed and used independently as a baton while the electronic umbrella is used simultaneously as a shocking and distracting/disorienting weapon.
Importantly, the umbrella portion of the device (staves, stem, actuating mechanism and canopy) is fully functioning for rain protection while concurrently serving as an extremely effective self-defensive weapon with or without the cover sleeve.